I met you at the coffee shop
by allthatglitterisyaoi
Summary: Griefer Belt AU in which Scott and Addie work for a coffee shop and Lars is a regular client. Lars x Scott. One-shot. Fluff but mentions of some inapropiate things, so rated T to be safe. My English is shit because I'm not a native speaker. Addie being done with their shenanigans.


Coffee shop AU because every ship needs it. Sorry if I mess up, I'm not a native speaker.

* * *

Every single night the same man entered the coffee shop at twelve past eleven. Never at ten past eleven, never at a quarter past eleven. As if he was twelve minutes away from his workplace. And he always carried a grin that was too big to fit through the door. To say that Scott was infatuated with this man was to say the truth.

Scott always got his order, a dark coffee with only a bit of cream. He wondered what was the mysterious man doing so late that he needed so much caffeine, but never asked.

"You should get his number…" simply stated Addie, his coworker, while heading out of the kitchen, her hands full of good-smelling plates, filled with waffles and muffins. God, they were hungry and they still had two more hours of work to endure.

"Are you nuts?" he almost spill the coffee he was preparing, the very same that was for the man in question. "He's not into me. I mean, look at him. He always wears such nice clothes, and has beautifully braided hair"

"Yeah, and he flirts with you all the time he spends here" the red-hair pointed out "just go and make out already you two".

She left the kitchen leaving a blushing Scott standing awkwardly there. It took him a few seconds to recover. Well, he had to finish the order and give it to his client. His client who was so damn hot. His client with who he surely hadn't had any indecent thought. He could see his own hand writing on the vase "Lars van Allen", that was the name of the man.

When he handed him the cup their hands touched and Scott couldn't help but turn beetroot. The brunet smirked at him, eying him from chin to the top of his hair, spending special attention to his lips.

"Hey, I think you haven't paid me yet" when the blond was about to answer that the one who should say that was himself Lars cut him "because you've got my heart since we met, and a heart is pretty expensive" saying that he winked.

Scott could have sworn that he heard Addie facepalming in the distance. It was a very cheesy pick-up line with a sinister turn, and he laughed, he was one for dark humor.

* * *

The next day Scott was too embarrassed to actually attend Lars, so Addie did the ordeal for him. It was a really bad idea, and he only discovered it when he received a text from an unknown number.

"Tell your friend that thanks for giving me your number. -Lars"

Definitely trusting in Addie was the worst idea ever.

* * *

"So, how was your date?" she asked a few days later, while they were cleaning the coffee shop after closing.

"When we met he had a cigarette between his lips, and he said 'I'd offer you a one, but you are already smoking hot'. It was kind of funny, but seriously Addie, he used a bad pick-up line" he remember how he answered that he actually did smoke and Lars gave him one, as promised. He also insisted in lighting it himself, with his own cigarette, a good excuse for getting closer."The date went smoothly I guess"

"Oh my God… You guys are pathetic…" she rolled her eyes at their shenanigans.

"But really Addie, you gave my number to a stranger! It could have been dangerous. He could have been a kidnaper, or a drug dealer, or even he could have wanted to kill me and sell my organs in the black market!" he over-exaggerated on purpose.

"Say whatever you want as an excuse, but you owe me one" she pointed at him with the still dripping wet dishcloth.

"Okay, okay…" he smiled while sweeping and thinking about that kiss he and Lars shared before parting ways when their date ended, with promises of more.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Lars saying lame pick-up lines is my weakness. By the way, I'm not revealing if Lars has the same job as in the comic, I leave it to your imagination.


End file.
